


I'll find a way to visit I promise

by poohsticks



Series: Queeroes of Olympus [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Nico is a student, Queeroes of Olympus, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Nico, Will is a semi-famous singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsticks/pseuds/poohsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is going to England with the study abroad program at his college and Will has to stay and work on his album.</p><p>Nico is a trans guy.<br/>Will is bi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll find a way to visit I promise

“I’m home.” Called Nico as he shut the front door and shrugged his jacket off.

“Hey. How was the appointment.” Said Will coming out from the bedroom to greet him. He gave Nico a quick kiss.

“It wasn’t any better or worse than the other psychiatrists I guess. She was asking about my past and seemed to understand when it was obvious I’d been showing signs of gender identity disorder from a young age. But then, right before I left so it was off the books she asked if it wouldn’t just be easier for me to be a straight girl.”

“Really! And she’s supposed to be a trained professional in this field. I’ll see if Dad can recommend anyone else, he must know someone decent with all his connections.”  
“Thanks’ Will.”

“Don’t thank me. You don’t deserve to deal with that shit when all you’re trying to do is be you.” Will ruffled Nico’s hair because he knew it’d piss him off enough to distract him for now. “Oh and a letter came for you today.”

Nico picked up the A4 envelope off the side as he moved to join Will who was now in the kitchen making coffee. “I got accepted.” Nico passed the letter over so Will could see for himself. “It’s really happening.”

“Babe, I’m really proud of you and all but remind me again why your leaving me, for a whole year, to go to England of all places.”

“It’s because you’re so happy all the time, I can’t stand it, I need a break. Not to mention your terrible poetry.” Will pouted but Nico just laughed. “It’s a great opportunity, you know I want to travel and England is the only place that my college has a study abroad program with. Well besides Canada but that doesn’t really count.”

Will handed Nico a coffee. “Enjoy it, because I heard they only have shitty instant stuff in England.”

Nico pulled a face at the thought. “I suppose I’ll have to start drinking tea.”

There was a lull as they both tried to sip their drinks without burning themselves.

“You could come with me you know.”

“I wish I could, I really do but my album release is in November and I have so much stuff to do, meetings with the record label, so many promotional interviews, and then there’s…”

“I know, I know. It’s just that it would be such so much better if you could come too.”

“We’ll skype every day time zones be damned!”

***

They had been skyping every day, well most days. It was just so hard with both their busy schedules. Nico had lectures and Will had his work. But they both agreed that no matter how much they skyped it didn’t make up for the physical separation, they still missed each other terribly. And it wasn’t even December for another week.

***

“That’s it!” Will said after Skype had finally reconnected. “I’m coming over. I don’t know how but I’ll do it. I’ll find a way to visit I promise.”

“Will you can’t jeopardise your career for me, you have to at least stick it out till the tour’s over. I miss you so much but your fans will cry, probably literally, if you cancel.”

“You’re right.” Will sighed. “I’ll find a way though. I promise I will.”

***

The next day Will couldn’t even wait for Skype to load he was so excited. Instead he placed an international call to Nico and cost be damned because he was a semi famous semi rich singer and if this wasn’t worth spending his money on then nothing was.

“Hello.” Nico said as he answered the call.

“Nico!” Will’s voice as so full of excitement. “I found a way! I’m going to do my first UK tour at the start of February. How brilliant is that?”

“Will really! That’s great!” Nico’s voice now matched Will’s. “I don’t care what your manager says, you’re staying with me. It may be a shitty student room in the cheapest accommodation I could find but it’s mine.”

***

Will was due to arrive in the city in three days. It was all Nico could think about. And it was all everyone else on campus seemed to be talking about. A girl in the que next to him while he was getting lunch even asked if he was planning on going to the Solace concert.

It was so strange to Nico hearing everyone talk about him like they did. Will had never been Solace, the singer songwriter, to him. He’s always just been will the dorky kid of his dad’s friend. Then when they’d got older the cute guy who for some reason had a crush on him.

It was only after they started dating that Will’s career really started making ground and Nico had always just generally tried to ignore the fact that Will didn’t just sing at open mike nights any more.

***

It had been decided that Will would just get a taxi to Nico’s and his things could be brought round later to avoid any unnecessary media attention that could possibly spoil their time together.

Nico met the taxi round the corner from his accommodation down a quiet street. Will quickly thrust plenty of money at the driver telling her to keep the change as he rushed out the car to go meet Nico.

The just stood there for a good long while hugging each other and muttering I miss you’s and I love you’s in each other’s ears.

***

Will’s first performance in England was actually in the venue on campus at Nico’s university. The couple had been able to spend a few days together before Will had to get back to work. Not that it really felt like work. Not when he could do his sound checks while looking at Nico stood just off stage and have Nico along with him at the  light effects meeting and to top it off Nico said he’s wait in the wings while he performed that evening.

***

Will had just started singing his last song of the evening. It was a one of the sappier ones from his new album and had been written with Nico in mind. It was the song that made interviewers as the question; “So do you have a girlfriend?” Will always laughed awkwardly when they asked that and just said no, because that was the truth after all. Will wasn’t ashamed of being bi or dating a guy, far from it. It just wasn’t his fault the interviewers never asked the right question and if they were going to presume he was straight he wasn’t going to bother putting the effort into correcting them. He knew Nico didn’t mind if will wanted to be public about them being together or not. But Will didn’t really want people prying into his private life regardless of who he was dating.

The song was coming to a close and as he was holding the final note he could hear members of the audience shouting out at him.

“I love you!”

“Please date me.”

“You’re amazing.”

And then someone yelled, “Marry me!”

Will kept grinning form the enjoyment of preforming live. He brought his mike up to his mouth and as he did the crowd quietened down. “I’m sorry to disappoint but I’m gonna gave to decline that offer.”

The audience laughed. Will glanced towards Nico in the wings and saw him chuckling too. “You see. I’m dating someone.” Woops and cheers erupted from the mass of people in front of him. “This is actually a really suitable place to announce this. You see they go to the uni here.”

Will wandered to the side of the stage and offered his hand out to Nico whilst asking with is eyes weather this was okay. Nico just grinned and grabbed Will’s hand. They walked back out onto stage and Will announced to the crowd. “This is my boyfriend of many years, Nico!” The audience  broken into woops and cheers again. They only got louder when Nico reached out for Will and brought him in for a kiss.


End file.
